1. Field of the Invention
The cockpit rudder control mechanism described herein relates to aircraft, specifically to aircraft control systems. More specifically it relates to systems for accepting control input from a pilot, co-pilot or other users of the cockpit rudder control mechanism. The cockpit rudder control mechanism also relates to adjustable and removable control system inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the way they are integrated into the aircraft, typical cockpit rudder control mechanisms must be installed early in the manufacturing process. Later manufacturing steps must be performed around the mechanism, further impeding aircraft construction. Also, typical cockpit rudder control mechanisms are difficult to remove, repair or replace after initial installation.
Typical cockpit rudder control mechanisms also have a symmetric response to user input. More specifically, when one rudder pedal is pushed a certain distance in the forward direction the other pedal is moved the same distance to the aft in the aircraft. This symmetric motion is not optimal for a user.